Victory Dance
by LoneGambit
Summary: "So, what happens when they throw the ball through those big yellow polls?" Brittany asks, confused. "How about we make this interesting." Santana says, a smirk crossing her face. "Let's make sexy bets on the game." With their son off at the Super Bowl with his Uncle, Brittany and Santana really get to enjoy the game from home. Brittana!Football SMUTTY One-shot. Gleeful Life Verse.


**So this is long overdue. I won't bore you with excuses as to why. I just hope you enjoy it and that it was worth the wait. **

**This is my contribution to **Swinging Cloud** and **jellymankelly**'s Brittana football themed smut project. What that means is, there's some smut in this story, and there's some football. Also, look out for **ishIheard2day**'s piece soon too! **

**This is set in the **_It's a Gleeful Life_** verse (another one of my smut pieces). You don't have to have read that to understand it, but if you want more Brittana family fluff and smut, you can check it out. I won't mind at all! Thanks everyone!**

_Warning:_** Did I mention there's smut? Aka lots of sexy times. NSFW (towards the end at least.)**

**/**

It's still only three o'clock in the afternoon on a cold but clear Sunday, but I'm already behind schedule.

"I'm late. Shit, I'm late again." I mumble to myself as I climb from the seat of my ridiculously large Ford Explorer.

The one that my incredibly amazing wife persuaded me to drive because she felt safest knowing I was in something that wouldn't get totaled in an accident.

I still don't know if that's just her being overly protective, or her saying something about my driving.

The car door slams behind me as I fling my purse over my shoulder and allow my heeled feet to carry me up the concrete walkway to the two-story house that Brittany and I share.

I can't say that I'm not absolutely ecstatic everyday I wake up and realize that all of my dreams came true. After all that crazy hallucination stuff that happened years ago, but got me back on the path to be with Brittany, we're both finally where we want to be.

Happy, in love, married, living in the nice Ridgewood neighborhood of New York City and-

"Mama, mama, mama!" A four-year-old, going on five in a few months, adorable little tan skinned boy bursts out of the house and rushes my way.

_And _we have the most precious little boy in the world.

"Nol! Hey buddy, how are you?" I ask my number one man as I scoop him up into my arms and continue my trek towards the house. Peppering kisses all over his smiling, dimple cheeked face, and soaking up his giggles I tell him, "Mama missed you so much little man."

"You too mama." He tells me, his voice that sweet and innocent soft, so much like his mommy's, as he places a big wet kiss on my cheek.

My laughter rings through the front door as I stride into my house with Nolan in my arms, and immediately I'm greeted by one of the most glorious other sounds in my life; the sound of my wife, Brittany Pierce-Lopez, calling out to me from the den area.

"Santana Pierce-Lopez! Can I use your helping hand for a moment!"

Nolan smiles up at me from his perch in my arms and giggles, "Mommy's setting up the TV!" he tells me excitedly and I just barely contain my eye bulge and panic.

"I'd better go help her then huh?"

Our son nods furiously and squirms a little in my arms until I set his feet on the ground and he scampers off towards where I hear loud shuffling and clanking noises. Setting my purse down and quickly removing my shoes, I hurriedly pad into the den area to see Brittany, beat red in the face, barely holding up the end of an extremely large flat screen TV as she tries to set it on the entertainment center.

"Babe!" I call out and I'm to her assistance in a second, helping her steady and lift the TV all the way to the top of the stand and set it down flat and safe. I wipe my brow when we're done and glance towards her, muttering under my breath, "I thought we were waiting until I was here so you didn't hurt yourself?"

"Well you were running late and I wanted to get it done." It's not accusatory, or even mad. Just a point of fact and the simple truth.

But I'm not sure that makes it better.

I swallow my pride and take a step closer to my wife. My patient, understanding, amazing wife and tentatively take her hands in mine.

She won't meet my eyes.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry I'm late. The meeting ran later than it was supposed to." I whisper softly, still trying to defuse that underlining tension that I know is right at the surface of Brittany's mood.

Rarely, if ever, does Brittany get mad. But she's been explicit in telling me that running late for very important dates, really sucks.

I lean in and press a series of kisses across her cheek and over her nose, standing on my very tiptoes just to do so, as I whisper, "I'm sorry baby" and "I love you" over and over again. Finally, the smallest hint of a smile tugs at the corner of Brittany's mouth and she rolls her eyes sinking into my embrace.

"I know it's not your fault, I just wish that it didn't have to happen sometimes. Besides, who has meetings on a day like today?"

I nod as I press a chaste kiss to her lips. "People who apparently don't have much of a life and like to dig into mine." I respond before sighing and dropping my head slightly. "I know though Britt, I feel the same. You know I never stay longer than absolutely necessary."

She nods and smiles in agreement, her hand shifting down so her fingers can intertwine with my own.

"At least you got here when you did." She says with a glance over towards the new TV on the stand. I kiss her cheek. "Nolan has been beside himself with excitement. So we should probably get him over to his uncle's."

Before Brittany gets the chance to step away from me I pull her front against my own and capture her lips in mine. Finally I get that connection I've been craving since I came home and set eyes on the stunning sight of her.

Then when she's sufficiently dazed, I give her a nice pat on the ass and spin away. Chuckling as I scamper off towards our son's room, imagining the way that Brittany is probably shooting daggers at me in frustration for leaving her hanging.

There'll be plenty of time for me to make it up to her later though.

#################

Thirty minutes later finds the three of us driving the car on the way to our friend Dave Karofsky and his husband Connor's house.

Ever since Brittany and I got back together eight years ago, Dave has been a staple of a friend in our lives. I feel I owe a lot to him, and he's been nothing but wonderful.

He's also Nolan's godfather, or as we refer to him as, his uncle, and one of the few men that I can actually trust.

I pull into the drive and glance over my shoulder at Nolan bouncing around in his booster seat, his curly brown hair a lot longer than usual causing it to swing across his forehead. He smiles wide at me.

"I still goin'to the game, mama?"

Brittany flashes me a bright smile from her side of the car.

"Of course you are baby, Uncle Dave is going to take you and you're going to have so much fun." Nolan nods enthusiastically at my words.

"But you have to promise mama and I that you're going to be the best boy ever for him. Not leave his sight at all or let go of his hand, okay?" Brittany chimes in, her hand sneaking across the console to grasp my own.

Nolan nods even more furiously at Brittany's words.

"O'tay mommy, I promise I be good." He says with a resolute nod, his brows angled over his brown eyes in determination.

I exit the car first, walking to the passenger door and opening it for my wife, helping her down before I proceed to Nolan's door.

"Such a gentlewoman." Brittany murmurs from behind me as her hands fall to rest on my hips and tug me back into her briefly so she can plant a kiss on my cheek. With a goofy smile on my face I extract Nolan from his seat and set him on the ground. Almost immediately he runs to Brittany's side and takes her hand in both of his small ones.

My heart flips a little as I watch the way, Brittany bends at her waist to plant a kiss to the crown of Nolan's head before playfully swinging their arms between them as they walk up the path to Dave's house.

I still can't believe how lucky I am to have this life.

This gleeful, amazing life and my incredible wife and adorable son.

Somebody did something right, and I'm so very thankful for that.

"Come on mama, we don'ts wants to mate Uncle Dave wait longer!" Nolan's exuberant voice distracts me from my thoughts and I smile before jogging to catch up with my beautiful family.

The second we enter the house, Nolan lets out a screech when he sees his Uncle walking down the hallway towards him, a grin stretched out across his face.

Since high school, Dave has grown into himself and turned out to be an exceptional man. Where the baby fat was once visible, Dave's face and body now sport healthy and lean muscle. He's still very much a huggable teddy bear, but working at the local fire department has kept him in top shape.

"Hey, there's my main man! Nolan P-L! How are you buddy?"

"Uncle Dave!" Nolan shouts as he's lifted into his favorite uncle's arms.

"I'm glad you're wearing this jersey Nol, otherwise we might not have been able to go." Dave teases as he thumbs the edge of the white with orange and navy blue numbered jersey adorning Nolan's smaller frame.

I'm not too happy about the fact that Nolan is wearing any jersey besides a Jets jersey, my main team since moving to NYC, but since they got knocked out of contingency by the Dolphins, Brittany's team because of their 'adorable' mascot, the Bears are the next best option in this case.

I know one thing for sure; I'm not rooting for the damn Dolphins and I still can't believe my wife would do such a thing to me. She claims ignorance, that she has no clue whatsoever about football, but I know she's sneakier than that.

I also know she'll take any opportunity to mess with me. Including rooting for the exact opposite team as me, even when we're both New Yorkers.

Sure, my home state team doesn't even technically train or play in New York City, but I'm still Gang Green to the end, but there are exceptions for rooting for other teams.

Which is why as our son joins his Uncle at the actual big Super Bowl game, being held at MetLife Stadium for the second time in ten years, the last time being seven years ago during 2014 when the Seahawks creamed the Broncos in Super Bowl forty-eight, he's going to be rooting for a team that I can actually stand in some cases.

Ten minutes later, Dave and Connor are all suited up and ready to head to the stadium. The game doesn't start until six, but they want to make sure they get there with plenty of time to spare so Nolan is sure to enjoy all of the festivities being a first time for him.

It's bittersweet that Brittany and I can't join him, but it's nice that he has such strong positive role models in the Karofsky's.

Just before they're about to head to the car, Brittany and I kneel down to Nolan's level to wish our son a good time and tell him how much we love him.

"You're going to have so much fun Nol," Brittany says, her fingers running through the mess of curls at the top of his head. His dimples pop as he smiles at his mommy.

"Just remember to listen to anything Uncle Dave or Uncle Connor say, okay?" I add my bit.

Nolan smiles at me brightly before his face morphs into one of seriousness, a look I've seen so many times on Brittany's face, and he nods.

"O'tay mama. I will."

"Good boy. We love you Nol." I whisper as I wrap my arms around him and feel Brittany wrap hers around first me, and then Nolan. Both of us plant kisses on his cherub cheeks and chuckle at the look of protest he tries to give us.

"Bye mama, bye mommy. I wuv yous too."

"Bye Nol man, have lots of fun." Brittany whispers back as we stand to our feet and wave him off as he walks to the car with Connor.

I turn to look at Dave, noticing the shining grin he's flashing in my direction.

"What?"

He shakes his head but smiles wider.

"Nothing," he starts, the grin never dissipating. "It's just, I never expected to see Santana Lopez being such a sap."

I sock him in the shoulder, relishing the flinch he undoubtedly feigns.

"It's Pierce-Lopez, and I have my reasons. I can still kick your ass."

Dave laughs, "Sure, sure. Okay, you two have fun." He says before wrapping each of us in hug and turning to walk out of the door.

"Take care of our son David Karofsky!" Brittany shouts after him.

"You know it! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he calls back.

A few minutes later, they're gone and Brittany and I are heading back to our own house. Intent with our own plans of watching and enjoying the Super Bowl.

##################

"So explain to me again, why the players just run into each other. Why don't they dance around the field and miss tackles and everything?" Brittany asks me as she takes another sip from her beer.

The second most distracting thing she's doing to me.

The first being the sinfully tight, and cut off, Dolphins jersey and short _short_ white shorts she's sporting being the first. I'm not a Dolphins fan, but Brittany can make anything look good.

Especially when her toned midsection is put perfectly on display for my eyes, and my eyes only.

It's about ten minutes before the big game, Brittany and I having spent our time home getting snacks and ourselves prepared before we plopped onto our sofa in front of the new flat screen TV, beers in hand, and the jerseys of the teams we're supporting covering our torsos.

Of course, our jerseys happen to be personalized.

Mine reads, "Brittany P.L." on the back above the orange numbers on navy. And even if I despise that teal and white adorning Brittany's body, I can't help but get excited that "Santana P.L" is embroidered in large letters above the numbers on the back of hers.

That sight alone makes my heart sing and my body shiver.

There's not a more exciting way of showing the world that I am Brittany's and she is mine.

Brittany's fingers snap in front of my eyes before I tear them away from the exposed swells of her cleavage, soft smooth skin that is clearly visible from the plunging neckline of the jersey.

Who the hell invented these things?

Whoever done it was a damn genius.

"Santanaaaaaa?" she sing songs and I can't help but roll my eyes at her playfulness.

"They can't just dance around Britt, it would be awesome and probably a lot more exciting but it's not as easy as it looks."

She nods accepting my answer, before she takes another sip of beer.

"So, what happens when they throw the ball through those big yellow polls?"

The smuggest of smirks tugs across my lips.

It's been a never changing ordeal explaining the intricacies of the sport of football to Brittany, ever since we were Cheerios 'rooting' for the McKinley High Titans.

She says she tries really hard at being a football girl, but she just doesn't get it.

Which means, the play falls to my advantage.

"How about we make this interesting." I'm suddenly husking as I slide across the distance of the sofa that separates us, my thighs pushing up against Brittany's, the bareness of our legs brushing smoothly skin against skin. My head tilts and I lick a path across the line of her jaw, internally congratulating myself when I see her grip her beer bottle tighter between her fingers. "Let's make sexy bets on the game."

I don't have to see Brittany's blue eyes to know they've turned two shades darker at my words.

She swallows thickly, trying to play it off by taking another swig of her brew before she glances towards me and squeaks out, "Like what?"

My grin spreads wider as my free hand comes down and my fingertips tickle across the muscles of her upper thigh, the skin twitching under my touch.

"How about for every first down acquired by our individual team, the other person owes a kiss. For every score, an item of clothing gets removed. Larger clothes items are removed during touchdowns, and smaller items for other scores. Any turnover by our individual team results in one item of clothing being allowed to be put back on by the opposing fan."

Brittany glances at me curiously when I dictate the last rule of the bet and then she groans slightly when my fingers twist to the inside of her thigh and graze just under the hem of her shorts, getting ever close to that heat between her legs.

"In other words, if the Bears turnover the ball, you get to put a piece of clothing back on and vice versa. But if they score, you're taking clothing off." I lean in to distract her with a kiss that involves the use of my teeth and the slow swipe of my tongue.

The distraction doesn't last long, because when I pull back Brittany's sporting a wicked smile, one I should worry about, and suddenly I'm the one being distracted.

Her hand finds its way under my jersey and across my stomach seconds later, igniting a separate fire between my own thighs and making my stomach flip with desire as her lips ghost my ear and whisper two game changing words.

"You're on."

####################

It's the two-minute warning before half time, and I'm already sitting pretty with the whole betting I've got going with Brittany.

Bears are up 20-13 over the Dolphins.

Two field goals to start the first quarter, and Brittany removed both her socks. A touchdown to start the second quarter lead to the removal of her shorts and another touchdown off of an interception lead to the removal of her bra, my favorite part of the evening so far.

That means Brittany is sitting next to me, with an exceptionally adorable pout, in just her jersey and panties.

Me on the other hand, after two field goals and a touchdown that had lead to the removal of both socks and my shorts, but was negated by the interception turnover, am smugly enjoying my time sitting on the sofa with my sockless feet propped up on our coffee table.

There have also been several kisses, gone in both of our favors.

It's the Bears ball again and they're already close to another first down, and good odds for another score.

"Looks like you're going to owe me another kiss babe." I barely get the words out before I feel Brittany climbing over to me, throwing one leg over my thighs so she's straddling my lap, cupping my cheeks and pulling me into a kiss that completely takes my focus off of everything else around me.

Bears fucking who?

Brittany pulls her lips back from mine and I'm not sure which way is up.

Suddenly there's a commotion that comes from the TV and we both turn around to watch the Bears quarterback throw an interception in the endzone.

I let out a low groan as I watch Brittany smirk at me and then tug her shorts back on her body, covering up those legs.

Those legs where the only thing stopping them is the floor.

"That kiss was for free baby." She tells me, with a pat to my cheek before sliding off my lap and strutting towards the kitchen.

It's halftime and I feel even tenser now than I have at any other point during the game.

Brittany hasn't returned from the kitchen ten minutes into the boring halftime performance and abundance of pretty ridiculous commercials, and I begin to get a little curious as to what my wife is up to.

Knowing her, it could either be extremely amazing, or borderline worrisome.

"Britt?" I call out as I stand from the sofa, setting my second empty beer bottle on the coffee table and heading into the kitchen.

I'm expecting to see my wife somewhere, I'm not expecting her to wrap her arms around me from behind and press me into the counter, her lips furious along the column of my neck.

"Fuck, Britt." I groan as Brittany's hands waste no time in snaking underneath the hem of my jersey.

Her chest presses up firmly against my back, I can feel the softness of her breasts free from confines, and the way her nipples stiffen under the friction they're experiencing. I rock my hips back into hers, going from slightly worked up to the brink of majorly turned on as quick as a football is snapped to a quarterback.

Brittany's hands slide further up my stomach, the tips of her long fingers ghosting across the underside of my bra, and my own nipples tighten in anticipation.

"Jesus." I gasp when Brittany's tongue enters the mix of pleasure she's applying to my neck. I feel her right hand slide back down my stomach as her left hand slides around to unhook my bra.

My breathing hitches. "Britt, the game…" I murmur weakly as she somehow removes my bra from my body while hardly lifting a finger.

"Your point?"

"You haven't won the bet." Weak again.

"I'm calling a foul on the play…necessary roughness." She chuckles into my ear as she cups one of my breasts in her hand.

I groan and try to maintain my focus, but it's slipping fast. "Babe, it's 'unnecessary roughness' and honestly I don't know if it's a fair call." I manage to banter back.

Brittany chuckles throatily, "The foul is because you're not complying very easily." She whispers in my ear as her fingers pinch my hard nipple and the fingertips of her other hand ghost across the lowest part of my abdomen, right above the area my body practically shakes for her to touch. "Do you want me to stop? I was planning on going…all the way. I was planning on…scoring that touchdown."

God, the way she husks those words in my ear. I'm putty in her hands.

I whimper and finally gasp, "Fuck no…_don't_ stop."

Just like that I'm being spun around and lifted onto the countertop, Brittany's mouth attaching to my own as her blunt nails rack down my stomach and dip past the waistband of my shorts.

"God Santana, you look so sexy in this jersey." She moans against my lips when we gasp for air. "I'm going to fuck you so good while you're wearing it, until you're screaming out the name that's written on the back."

A tremor rolls through my body at the tainted words coming from the generally uncorrupted mouth of my wife. Her hand continues to push below the waistband of my shorts until Brittany discovers that I've forgone underwear and her fingers are ghosting through slick warmth.

With a bite to her lip, her eyelids fall tightly closed over that blue I love so much and she drops her head to my shoulder with a groan.

Brittany's lips brush wetly across the crook of my neck until her warm breath is wrapping around my ear, her fingers adjust to run through me again, enticingly slow.

"Is this_ all_ for me?"

I nod though a whimper at Brittany's low husk, the pads of her fingers touching the button that's throbbing relentlessly under just light contact.

She presses firmer and a spark zaps through my body, trembling pleasure and the need for more filtering immediately after.

"Ugh-_ohh_, always f-or you-_oh fuck_-Britt." I roll my hips off the counter in time with her teasing touches, trying to get more from her and knowing she won't give it to me until she knows I can literally no longer handle anything.

She places a kiss to my cheek and strokes her free hand through my slightly damp hair, tucking a stray strand behind my ear. Her other hand works between my legs, steady to tease and slow to build me up.

She's waiting until I relinquish what little control I have left.

The way she's making me feel, she won't have to wait long.

When that last ounce of fight leaves my body and I sink further into her embrace, my ass on the edge of the countertop, my hips still lifting into Brittany's touch, she smiles against my neck, where her lips are marking the junction of my neck and shoulder.

"There you go baby," Brittany whispers in my ear as her left hand shifts from its place on the nap of my neck down to the crook of my right knee. She lifts that leg first, encouraging it around her waist and I'm quick to comply and wrap both legs around her, my ankles locking together behind her.

"That's it San, I've got you." She then murmurs as her eyes tilt up to lock onto mine.

Before I know it, her fingers are at my entrance pushing forward just as I moan out, "Britt-_any_!"

Two fingers, long and slender, enter me in one smooth uninterrupted motion, slipping in knuckle deep while her name is still on my lips.

Every time she touches me, so deep and passionate, nothing else exists.

She captures my lips in an emotional kiss as her fingers continue to fill me up and take me closer to my release, her thrusts deep and steady but her pace relentless. Our lips part to take in air to our starved lungs and I glance down between our bodies to watch the way her hand looks working under my shorts and between my legs.

"You feel so good Santana." Brittany moans as she presses her lips against the ledge of my jaw and angles her hand to move faster. "You're so _fucking_ hot baby, always so but so much more when you're like this. I love being inside of you."

Once again her words shatter every ounce of control in my body and it's not long after that I'm calling her name out in pleasure as she curls her fingers along just the right spot inside of me and then taps it again and again as I tumble over that blissful edge.

"Oh my God, Britt, oh fuck-oh my-_mmmm_-oh-_ohhh_! Brittany!"

My arms, wrapped tightly around Brittany's neck, grip even tighter as I fall apart in the literal palm of Brittany's hand. Her thumb strokes lightly against my sensitive bundle of nerves as her fingers continue to slip slowly in and out of me as she brings me down from my incredible high.

Brittany slowly brings my mind back to coherency by sweeping soft kisses against my cheek.

"So, was that a successful play?" she asks in a whisper as her lips brush across my ear.

I don't even care about the fact that I giggle when I answer.

"Yeah Britt, I think you definitely got into the endzone with that play. You scored a touchdown for sure."

With a giddy grin, Brittany captures my lips in hers again and sweeps me back into bliss.

#################

By the middle of the fourth quarter, the Bears are up by two touchdowns.

That leaves Brittany in nothing but her jersey, much to my desire.

It's a distraction beyond distractions, especially when she shifts to straddle my lap around mid quarter and a hot sticky trail of her arousal coats the length of my thigh when she grinds across it and pulls my bottom lip between her teeth.

"Fucking hell Britt." I barely breathe through my panting mouth, my hands falling to frame her gorgeous waist.

Somehow, not that I am in anyway complaining, but a fourth quarter touchdown from the Dolphins leads to me having to remove my shorts. It's not a bad thing though because as soon as they're on the floor Brittany is dipping down and rolling her hips closer to my center as a moan tumbles from her lips.

"Ugh San-_tana_…" she gasps when my palms land on her bare thighs and stroke up the toned muscles and smooth skin.

"Touch me." She then pleads the second the tips of my fingers trace phantom touches along the apex of her thighs and her forehead presses into mine in desperation.

I let another slow, shallow breath escape my parted lips before I kiss her fully on the lips and let my tongue dip into her warm mouth. I twist my left hand so it's facing palm in and smooth it down the twitching muscles of her firm stomach before I finally meet that wet, divine heat.

Brittany leans forward with a moan into my mouth and deepens the kiss as my palm still cups her center and my fingers slip through her, coated in her arousal.

I press my thumb to her hard bud and she hums into my mouth, the taste so much sweeter than before. Brittany's arousal continues to drip from her into my palm and the slick sounds of movement made by me between her legs and her panting breath against my lips are the only sounds I can hear.

"Santana, ugh, I need you so bad," Brittany groans against my lips as we break for air and my middle finger teases at her entrance, my thumb still brushing her clit.

I tilt forward to press open-mouthed kisses against her neck as my right hand situates itself on the small of Brittany's back.

"You want me baby?"

She nods against my shoulder, where her forehead is pressed as her mouth continues to gasp open and closed, my fingers working her up without even being inside of her yet.

Brittany hisses, "Ugh _yesss_." And grinds her hips impatiently before I still them with light pressure to her back.

My lips trail the underside of her chin and I nip at her jaw line drawing it out just a little more while my fingers rub in slow circles around her tight core. Just when she opens her mouth to beg again, I easily plunge two digits inside of her, immediately being surrounded by her snug velvet clenching walls.

"Mmm-_ungh_-oh!" she squeaks at the quick execution on my part and then moans when I slide my fingers out, only to thrust them back into her luscious heat.

She can hardly moan coherently, let alone speak but somehow Brittany manages to smash our lips together as she kisses me sloppily while her hips start grinding down onto my fingers. Every time I fill her up she squeaks and moans her approval, my fingers sliding along all of the right places, the angle aids to the depth I can reach and makes it that much better for both of us.

When we break from the kiss to catch our breath, Brittany's hands grip at the back of my neck tighter the harder she grinds downwards and her pants and moans are loud in my ear where her lips are pressed.

"Oh-God-S-San-_ugh_, San_tana_. Hmm-_mm_-oh!"

My eyes have been completely focused on the place between Brittany's legs that my fingers keep disappearing in and out of. I can smell her surrounding me, and my mouth waters to taste her.

The feeling overwhelms me and just as Brittany's on the precipice of what I know will be the first of many orgasms of the evening, I suddenly slow my fingers.

She releases a choked sob. "No! S-San…why'd you-oh-_oh-yes_-stop?" she whines through a stuttered groan because even though my fingers have stopped moving in and out of her, they're still curled along that ridged inner wall.

I smile and press a kiss to her cheek, "Because baby, I'm calling an audible. I want to change up the game a little." I whisper against her skin before I slip my fingers out of her even through her moan and trace my fingertips over my lips.

"Mmm, you taste so good Britt. I want to taste you with my tongue," I husk against her lips as I press a kiss there and earn another groan from her. "I want to eat you out while you sit above me."

The full body shudder that quakes through Brittany's body lets me know she's definitely not opposed to that idea. With a nod of approval, and a stroke of my non-damp fingers across her rosy flushed cheeks we start to shift around on the sofa to get into position.

Laying my head back against one end of the sofa, Brittany shuffles up my body until her hands are propped against the arm for support and her knees rest comfortably next to my head.

"Is this okay?"

I smile as I run my palms up and down her thighs, pressing kisses to the inside before I nod in response. "Yeah babe, it's more than okay."

We've done this before, but it's been a while sadly. I'm very much excited the offseason is over.

Brittany adjusts herself a little more above me until her hot center is hovering right above my mouth and then she lowers herself until I'm surrounded by the most wonderful taste in the world. My tongue pokes out to swipe through her folds, parting them with one determined stroke as I hum at the feeling and Brittany moans above me.

My eyes flicker up and lock with dark blue, Brittany's neck tilted down to watch me work between her legs, her lip drawn between her teeth and her pulse racing at the side of her neck.

"S-San-oh you're a-ah-_mazing_ at that." Brittany gasps and her eyes squeeze shut as the tip of my tongue flicks against her clit before I angle it back through her wetness and dip just barely into her core.

Her hips grind with little regard for anything else, not that I mind but when the fingers of my left hand snake around her backside and dip between her legs, I hear her gasp out above me in pure bliss before I slip them into her and curl them against her inner walls.

"San!" she cries at the added stimulation, my tongue still stroking her clit. I push my fingers deeper and continue to curl them until I'm petting that spongy spot and Brittany's inner walls are clenching around my digits.

Her hips rock into the simultaneous touch of my stiff tongue and my fingers as they continue to slip in and out of her from behind.

"Oh fuck Santana! Oh God! That feels so fucking…_ugh_!" the cuss words tumbling so easily out of Brittany's mouth, and the fact her arousal continues to gush out of her in waves along my tongue and mouth and chin, makes my stomach tense and my chestthump.

I hum in content against her hot flesh before I draw her clit between my teeth to give it a sharp suck the same moment the tips of my fingers glide purposefully along Brittany's g-spot. She squeaks, gasps, and moans all at the same time and grinds down even more forcefully than before.

"San-shit-I'm going to-_OH_!" just as the words leave Brittany's lips I feel a gush of liquid coat my tongue and drip down my chin. Her walls squeeze against my fingers and her right hand holds firmly onto a large chunk of my hair, tugging gently when my nose bumps her sensitive clit.

Her body trembles for several moments, her orgasm still flowing through her and dripping out of her as her hips roll in small waves until finally she goes still above me and lets her head fall to the crook of her elbow on one shaky arm that's holding her up.

"Oh my God…" she breathes through the smallest of hoarse voices before her eyes open again and she glances down at me.

"Looks like it's time for my celebratory victory dance, after that score." I say with a wink. That combined with the smug smirk on my face makes Brittany roll her eyes.

"Whatever." She says before she shifts backwards until she's sitting in my lap. Before I can even open my mouth to say anything, her hands are on my cheeks and she's drawing me into a kiss, moaning into my mouth at the taste of herself that still very much lingers there.

We kiss for several minutes, my hands rubbing soft circles on the curve of her backside until she sighs out an exhausted breath and falls into my body, her head tucked under my chin. My fingers stroke through her hair as I finally decide to glance towards the TV screen.

There's still four minutes left in the quarter and the Bears are still up. But something else suddenly catches my eye.

"Britt, look!" I point to the screen where the camera is panning through the crowd.

There right before us is mine and Brittany's amazing little boy, with a sign in his hands that proudly declares, "I love my mama Bears!"

Brittany's eyes turn hazy when she turns them back to me, the blue clearer than ever and threatening to deposit tears.

"I want another baby Santana." She declares just like that and I swear my heart ceases pumping in my chest for one brief (or ten) second in time.

When I manage to gather my shit again a smile spreads across my face, practically splitting it open as I cup her cheeks and bring her perfect lips into a heated kiss.

Our lips smack apart a few minutes later, our lungs desperate for air, with my eyes closed and my forehead resting against my wife's.

Our breathing is ragged but our hearts beat in sync, made for each other from the very beginning.

"I want to have another baby with you Brittany, more than anything, and add another little cub to our brood." I whisper against her lips, as I feel my wife's palms cup my own now tear stained cheeks. Brittany chuckles and her forehead shakes against my own.

"I'll carry our little one this time."

My eyes open slowly and gaze into her own, I'm sure the brown is sparkled with stardust I'm looking at her with such love and devotion, but I'm proud to be a sap in this case.

"Well then, I know just the way we can practice getting you pregnant." I say before I roll my body out from under hers. When I'm standing I turn to outstretch my hand for Brittany to take. She grasps it and allows me to pull her to her feet.

Still dressed in only our individual, personalized jerseys, we walk hand and hand towards our bedroom with a new bounce in our step.

After all of the ups and downs and wins and loses of our season called life, Brittany and I are stronger than ever. What better time to welcome a new little player to our family team?

That victory dance was just the beginning.

It's going to be one hell of a gleeful celebration.

/

**And done! It's sad football season is over, but it's nice that the awesome **Swinging Cloud **and **jellymankelly** came up with this brilliant idea to sprinkle a little more football in our lives. Don't forget to look out for J's piece!**

**Hope you enjoyed, you're more than welcome to share your thoughts! And thanks again for your patience. **

**TNOELM update tomorrow (or today I guess) anyone?**


End file.
